


Watching You, Watching Me

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this GKM Prompt: Blaine loves it when Kurt fucks him from behind, but they both also love to be able to see each other's face while they have sex. Eventually one of them realizes "hey why don't we fuck in front of a mirror??" So they do. And it's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You, Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> [ Link to Prompt. ](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=57683014#t57683014) This is just PWP, more of a minifill for me to get back into writing mode for the summer than anything. [ Listen to the Lights Bassnectar Remix that I listened to while writing. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Imixg3jrJS8) You can read/reblog on my blog [ here ](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/51612341430/ficlet-watching-you-watching-me)
> 
> Also, the lovely [ daniellablack ](http://daniellablack.tumblr.com/) translated this into Russian [ here! ](http://ficbook.net/readfic/872555)

“Thank god for Ikea, honestly. Come on, fuck me.”

“I can’t believe we’re that couple with a mirror next to their bed,” Kurt says as he pushes in, ending with a groan.

“Well,” Blaine starts, before Kurt snaps his hips forward and Blaine falls onto his elbows, moaning.

“You like looking at my face and my ass, but craning my head back was really hurting my neck. So - mirror!”

“You’re talking too much,” Kurt decides breathily, before taking two fingers and shoving them into Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine moans around them, sucking hard and whimpering as Kurt starts to fuck him in earnest.

Kurt leans forward and puts his mouth next to Blaine’s ear, nipping it before whispering. “And it’s not my fault that your eyes get so wide when I’m fucking you. I love watching you fall apart when I’m fucking your tight little ass. Look at me.”

Blaine’s head snaps up, and he looks at their reflection hazily. Kurt is still whispering filth in his ear, and his voice is so low during sex, and he can’t respond because his mouth is filled with Kurt, just like his ass, and he’s so full and being fucked hard across the bed -

\- too far. They’re so close to the mirror now that Blaine’s harsh breathing is frosting the glass, and Kurt gathers himself, stilling, before he pulls out and drags Blaine back to the center of the bed.

Blaine watches Kurt’s face as he pushes back in this time, watches his mouth drop open as he uses his hands - wet with Blaine’s own spit, fuck - spread open his raw ass as Kurt guides his cock in slowly.

“Kurt, Kurt, god, fuck me hard.” Blaine groans when Kurt slows down even more, watches his sly smile as he opens his mouth to tease Blaine.

“Yeah? You want me to make you take it? Make you scream for me?” Blaine whimpers and tries to push back against Kurt’s cock, tries to get more, but Kurt has his hands firm on Blaine’s hips, he can only take what Kurt gives him.

“Please” Blaine whines, meets Kurt’s eyes in the mirror and tries to get his desperation across.

There’s no sign of mercy in Kurt’s eyes, but his hips twitch forward. Blaine knows that Kurt can’t wait much longer, so Blaine coaxes him. Trying to calm himself, he opens with “Look at us."

Kurt’s eyes break from meeting his in the mirror and rove over their bodies. “You’re so much paler than me, so much bigger. I love how different you look from me. And your face is so expressive while you’re fucking me, you lose control when you do it hard and I just want you t- fuck!” Blaine cries out as Kurt caves, fucking Blaine hard. Kurt’s hands are taken off of Blaine’s hips and wrap around his chest instead, and he’s completely surrounded by Kurt.

Kurt’s cock is brushing against his prostate at the new angle, and Kurt is being rough with him like he doesn’t normally let himself be, and the slight pain makes everything better, until all the sensation combined with the fact that he can watch their bodies together is too much.

He tries to get out anything other than moans and whimpers, and manages a “Kurt, Kurt I’m gonna come, please let me” because he knows that Kurt loves it when Blaine lets him dominate him a little bit, and he knows that Kurt won’t make him wait to come because he’s just as desperate.

“Shit, yeah you can come baby, do it, I wanna see you, wanna feel you come around my cock.” Kurt’s voice is higher now like it gets when he’s close, and Blaine meets Kurt’s eyes in the mirror one more time before he’s coming hard, and he hears Kurt cry out.

His body is shaking as he comes down, arms struggling to support him as he lets Kurt use his hole a little longer before Kurt comes with a bitten off moan. Blaine feels Kurt’s cock pulse and his come filling him up, and moans before the both of them collapse into a sweaty, slightly disgusting pile.

Kurt flips Blaine over and kisses him hard. “I love you so much. I don’t care if it’s tacky. The mirror is staying,” he says, before the both of them break out into giggles.

“Maybe we should get one in every room.” Blaine playfully suggests, expecting Kurt to give him the evil eye, but when he looks back at Kurt, he’s already sleeping atop the covers. Following suit, Blaine snuggles against his chest, and decides that they can clean up later.


End file.
